The Devastating Sacrifice
The Devastating Sacrifice is the Hundred Forty-Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 9, 2017. Synopsis After Yuki Muto bids farewell to Link and Zelda and Ayrll and parting ways, Yuki Muto then meets the legendary paint bucket, Huey who knew Eggman was harnessing the power of the Big Paint Stars to power up the Death Egg and use it to caver the world in dark violet. Yuki Muto was determined to stop Eggman from using the Big Paint Stars. Plot The Episode begins at Port Prisma. After Yuki Muto bids farewell to Link, Zelda and friends, the Toads are celebrating with the Big Paint Stars and welcomes Yuki Muto to Prism Island. Just as the Tour Guide tells Yuki Muto of the Big Paint Stars, King Bingleborp, declares their Bingleberry Festival the best in the history of Binglebopolopolis. The fun is cut short however, when Eggman, who was on the bridge of the Flagship of his fleet with the intent of stealing the Big Paint Stars was then gloating and laughing and planning to subdue the inhabitants and have total control of the planet Eggman sent his army to seize the inhabitants and prepares to steal the Big Paint Stars, as a rainbow Zygarde core comes out of a water becoming enraged and it's cells merged with it into it's 50% forme and it's serpent like form scattering the stars in different regions of the island causing the inhabitants to run for their lives despite Yuki Muto's efforts of protecting them. As a result, Eggman's army begin taking everything over and build a statue in Eggman's likeness. Mario and Princess Peach get a letter from Yuki Muto, which they find out is a a "Legendary Paint Bucket" and the Legendary Big Paint Stars and Eggman was planning to build and paint the new amusement park called Eggman's Rainbow Park and attached with the letter is some sort of map. Upon getting there, Mario then meets Yuki Muto who tells them that Zygarde saved the Big Paint Stars but Eggman's army is far too many, Wander and Sylvia came to see Yuki Muto. Wander is excited to see the fairground rides and games, but Sylvia isn't up for it and states that everywhere they go, Eggman stops everything and conquered quintillion planets, describing him as a "flarf narblin', no fun havin' jerk". In Binglebop castle, Paul von Schroeder is giving a long list of the "Four Sith Laws" showing the new rules for King Bingleborp and his younger brother was unsure to Eggman that the Midgard Generator was almost recharged if they find the Big Paint Stars. At Port Prisma, Yuki Muto showed Mario, Princess Peach and Toad the fountain where the Rainbow Zygarde the Deity of Prism Island have scattered all the Big Paint Stars. A large metal vault appears out of the bottom of the fountain containing a paint can. After Yuki tells Mario that it's the Legendary Paint Bucket. The can is revealed to be Huey, the Color Fountain's guardian. Huey explains that the fountain is usually powered by six Big Paint Stars, which never run out of paint and are the main sources of it for the entire island. Huey is dismayed to learn that the Big Paint Stars are scattered all over, and asks Mario and Yuki Muto to assist him in recovering them. Once Mario recovers all six Big Paint Stars, they reveal that Eggman was recharging the Midgard Generator in order to resurrect the plant-like monsters known as Aragami. Yuki Muto summons "Brunhilde the Ascendant", her servants, "Dark Magician Knight" and the other "Duel Monster and Star Slayer Monsters" to stop the rampaging Aragami and search for the two Kushinadas. As her talents were used to detect Aragami for the TAC, but after realizing she was merely a tool and not a person, Kaede sacrificed herself, only to return on the side of the Aragami. "Berry Magician Girl" and the other Magician Girls were confused with Momiji Fujimiya for "Princess of the Rice Fields". Momiji tries to escape, not knowing that the vines are being employed by a powerful Aragami known as Orochi. Orochi using Momiji as bait. With "Berry Magician Girl"'s attempt to rescue her. Orochi makes a attempt on "Dark Magician Knight" and Yuki Muto. Momiji saves Yuki Muto by taking Orochi's blow. Impaled by the Aragami, instead of dying, she is instead fused with the magatama, more specifically identified as a mitama, which gives Momiji the ability to sense the presence of other Aragami. The TAC agents explain that they are an organization dedicated to defeating the Aragami, who seek to destroy humanity. The current Kushinada, Momiji, must aid them because the other Kushinada, Momiji's twin sister, is now dead. Momiji, wishing to discover more about the twin sister she never knew and also to fulfill her destiny, agrees to join the TAC under the protection of Kusanagi, who wishes to destroy his former masters, the Aragami. Upon Aragami's defeat, they create two rainbow-shaped paths for Yami Yuki to enter the realm of his memory, which Yami Yugi was following him and the Death Egg. Yuki Muto, Mario Princess Peach head off to (via a kart ride from Luigi) in order to stop Eggman. At Yami Yuki's Memory World, the Nameless Commander is transported to the foundation ceremony in the Ten Great Kingdoms' capital, the Mushroom Kingdom. His partner guides him through the Royal Palace to meet Princess Peach who tells him that he founded Konoha Republic. Meanwhile, Yami Yugi is transported to his coronation ceremony. His vizier Shimon Muran (striking a very close resemblance to grandpa) guides him through the Royal Palace. The Pharaoh meets the six members of his Royal court, "Sacred Guardians", who also strike a resemblance to Yugi's present-time friends (Seto, Ishizu, etc.). Each one has been entrusted with a Millennium Item. Aknadin wields the Millennium Eye. Priest Seto wields the Millennium Rod. Isis wields the Millennium Necklace. Karim wields the Millennium Scale. Mahad wields the Millennium Ring. Shada wields the Millennium Key. The Pharaoh himself has his Millennium Puzzle around his neck, as usual. At the Present, Yuki Muto is then confronted by Paul von Schroeder who wanted a rematch. Yuki Muto buys enough time to let Mario and Peach to get to the control room and stop the Generator before it will be used as a weapon. Yuki Muto and Rock Ōtsutsuki mirrors the battles with the respected opponents, Rock Ōtsutsuki along with the young Anakin, before he became Darth Baron facing Salem in the final battle in the Land of Remnant. Yuki Muto summons his "Dark Magician Knight" to face Paul von Schroeder's "Yamata Serpent" while Rock Ōtsutsuki summons the Fortress Gundam to aid Anakin Ōtsutsuki on dealing with the Grimm creatures. Paul von Schroeder was immobilized by Yuki Muto's "Swords of Revealing Light" while Anakin Ōtsutsuki slays Salem thus freeing Momoshiki Palpatine in the process with the interference of the Moon Behemoth who bears the strong resemblance to the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Mario and Peach shuts down the Generator; preventing the destruction of Dens, mirroring of how Anakin Ōtsutsuki takes control of the Core ship taking Palpatine Momoshiki back to the Mushroom Kingdom. In his office, Kaiba turns from the window to stare at the Millennium Eye. He could swear he just heard Blue-Eyes! Atop a rocky outcrop, Kisara watches the battle in the sky. Isis' Millennium Necklace glows, and she calls out a warning to Mahad, about the Shadow Creature. Unknown to Yuki Muto and Yami Yuki, Priest Seto orders the guards to stop the conflict, and the Rock and Anakin quickly captured and brought, bound, before the Pharaoh. Shimon tells Yami that, with a position of great power often comes great danger, and those who didn't know the ruler of Egypt must be dealt with accordingly. Shada says that with the power of the Millennium Key, he'll read the visitors' minds. He holds out the Key, and it glows. Shada starts back as Raimei Ōtsutsuki appears in his vision. Gasping, Shada says that that's no ordinary beast. It's the most powerful being he's ever witnessed. The sealing tablet is far too small. Seto thinks that's ridiculous, and Aknadin says Seto's right—they've never had any difficulty before. Raimei Ōtsutsuki emerges from Anakin's body along with Moon Behemoth; equipped with the tombs of Kusohotep and Aknakamon as jewelry for it's neckalce and Dark Magician Knight. Aknadin says it's unbelievable! How can three creatures live in the heart of a chosen one. Seto reacts in outrage, and Yami says now Rock has gone too far, and his soul must be judged by the Millennium Items. Seto summons Mystic Horseman, then tells Karim to take over. Using the power of the Millennium Scale, Karim combines the spirits of Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox. As Rabid Horseman forms before them, Yami realizes that this must be the origin of monster fusion. Seto orders Rabid Horseman to attack Diabound. Diabound counterattacks, and immobilizes Rabid Horseman's sword arm with the coils of its serpent tail. Seto tells Mahad that this is his chance, and Mahad uses Illusion Magician's power of Binding Illusion to capture Moon Behemoth, but it roars to unleash it's ability, Millennium Missile, which throws the tombs of Kusohotep and Aknakamon aiming for the two Grimm attempting to attack the Pharoah due to Zorc Necrophades's death along with Yami Bakura. Shimon falls upon the sarcophagus, crying that he never imagined that King Aknamkanon's return to the palace would be so disgraceful. With tears in his eyes, he says he's sorry the Pharaoh had to see this. They can't let this monster continue to dishonor their heritage with his false accusations and lies. Yami was shocked that the Moon Behemoth is similar to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Yami calls upon the legendary gods of Egypt, in the name of every Pharaoh that came before. The voice of Aknamkanon tells Obelisk to awaken and rid the sacred palace of this opponents. A column of light forms over the palace, and Yami summons Obelisk the Tormentor. The guardians all gasp as the mighty god monster appears. Obelisk the Tormentor and Moon Behemoth clash. Finally, the monsters' attacks explode in a flash of light, and both monsters fall back, neither one destroyed. It's impossible, someone exclaims. Their power is equal! The Pharaoh, bent over from Obelisk's struggle, straightens up and recalls his monster to his Diadiankh. Kneeling on one knee Anakin carries the unconscious Rock and Raimei takes them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Next, Kaiba is in his Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet, speeding off to Cairo. He's been hearing about this ancient nonsense for too long, he thinks. The only way to shut these people up is to prove them all wrong. Due to the death of Aknadin; who serves Zorc despite it's death along Yami Bakura, across the sands, Kisara is running towards them. Seto recognizes her and calls out her name. As Kisara runs to Seto, present-day Kaiba follows, watching her. The Pharaoh rides through the desert on his horse. Kisara reaches the building as Seto comes down the steps to greet her. She runs up to him, saying she knew she'd find him. He tells her it isn't safe for her to be there. Kisara says he saved her life the night her village was destroyed, and now it's her turn to save him. Meanwhile, present-day Kaiba approaches, hiding behind a column to observe and at the Rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, Rock Ōtsutsuki was forced to fight his former apprentice with Dark Magician Knight preparing to fight Anakin's Yamata Serpent. Yamata Serpent uses the Poison type Pokemon moves, Poison Sting in attempt to weaken Rock but Kisara closes her eyes and the White Dragon appears. Behind the column, Kaiba exclaims, his Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Riding closer, the Pharaoh hears the dragon's roar, and calls out to Seto that he's coming! Rock summons the Moon Behemoth to attack the Yamata Serpent and Anakin uses the lightsaber to stab Rock's heart but Kisara leaps in front of Rock and takes the blow herself. Kisara falls into Seto's arms. The White Dragon sinks completely into the stone, and appears as a carving. Seto pleads with Kisara to wake up, and says he's sorry. She opens her eyes and touches his face, telling him it's not his fault. Enraged of hurting Kisara, Rock summons Zorc Magician to aid Dark Magician Knight on battling the Yamata Serpent. The Pharaoh stops his horse and goes to Seto, who's kneeling in front of Kisara, and asks if he's all right. Rock summons Blue Eyes White Dragon and Moon Behemoth to overwhelm the opponent but the White Dragon sinks completely into the stone, and appears as a carving again Rock stating the White Dragon returns to it's resting place. The Pharaoh tells Anakin to stop but Rock says that for the first time, everything is clear, and calls forth the White Dragon. Lightning flashes and the stone glows, and the White Dragon appears in the sky above Seto. With no choice but to fight, the Pharaoh summons Mahad, the Dark Magician. Seto tells them to prepare to feel the power of two generations in one attack! Mahad says he's right—their magic is twice as strong now. The White Dragon attacks with Infeno Lightning, and Dark Magician responds with Dark Magic Attack. The attacks meet, but Dark Magician is overwhelmed by the White Dragon's power, and he wishes the Pharaoh good luck as he's destroyed while Zorc Magician was struggling against Yamata no Serpent who tosses them to the mountain. Seto murmurs, "Kisara." The Pharaoh looks up, surprised that the dragon is not attacking. Aknadin repeats his order to attack. The White Dragon struggles, then dissolves away. The Pharaoh thanks Kisara, while Aknadin rages. Crashing through the city wall, Yamata no Serpent pushes Zorc Magician through the streets, blasting away with fireballs from both mouths. People run about in terror. Zorc Magician holds the Yamata no Serpent off for the people to escape. Both Rock and Anakin's Monsters and themselves got their hands locked in combat. Once again in control, Seto takes Kisara's body in his arms, Seto's tears falling onto her face, and stands with her before the stone tablet. Her spirit now lives within the White Dragon. Kaiba has somehow managed to get ahead of Anakin's monster and up on top of one of the buildings in it's way. He says nobody likes a bully—especially him. He sees a boy and his brother try to run from Yamata no Serpent, then jumps down into the street, and tells if he wants to pick on someone, pick on him. Yamata no Serpent uses the sneak attack blast which takes the form the flamethrower the two boys look back in horror, as Kaiba runs towards them shouting for them to run, with flames right behind him. Kaiba watches the boys clutch each other and screams as the flames zooms on past Kaiba to consume the frightened brothers' mother who protected them with the help of Rock riding on the Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon. Kaiba is outraged that Rock dared to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Zorc Magician became enraged, Both Rock and Zorc and the White Dragon overwhelmed Anakin. Kaiba tells Rock that Anakin made a big mistake by killing Kisara. Kaiba waves his arm around, and a Duel Disk magically appears on his arm. It worked! he says drawing a card and slapping a Blue-Eyes White Dragon down on the Duel Disk. The dragon appears in the sky facing Yamata no Serpent. Kaiba says he's been smacking around virtual monsters like Zorc since he could talk. Zorc Magician says to Kaiba it's Rock's battle with his former apprentice even though Anakin became Darth Baron despite the fact Yami Bakura is destroyed along with Zorc Necrophades was stronger than he anticipated. The three dragons merge, and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks Yamata no Serpent. Zorc Magician smiles and bats Yamata no Serpent off ripping it's center head off leaving the Yamata no Serpent injured while, Zorc tells Rock that he watched him grow from a child and that the days they spent together were his happiest, as well as that Rock gave him the ability to love human beings. The Pharaoh says there's something Rock didn't do last time. Though on the defensive throughout the fight, Rock eventually gains the high ground by leaping to the safety of a black sand bank, and in doing so, the upper-hand. Rock warns Baron that he now holds an unassailable position and begs him, out of a last vestige of friendship, not to try and continue the fight, but Darth Baron, enraged and bloodthirsty, snarls, "You underestimate my power!" He recklessly leaps up to meet his old Master. In the blink of an eye, Zorc Magician threw last of the strength to punch Darth Baron. Baron tumbles down the embankment and rolls to a stop at the edge of the river. Rock watches in despair, now only being kept alive by his hate, tries in vain to pull his crippled, battered body. Rock is overcome with disgust and sadness at the pitiful fate of "The Chosen One", and is reduced nearly to tears. He angrily shouts that Anakin has failed in his life and destiny, and has hurt all those who loved him, including Rock himself. Lying and dying in a crater, Zorc Magician listens to the Creator of Light very closely. Horuakuti tells Zorc Magician that three thousand years ago, Rock couldn't defeat Darth Baron and Darth Shuigang on his own. Rock chose to protect his friends and companions. That is the only power that can defeat the Sith and Zorc Necrophades. A single person's power is not enough. If everyone joins their power together, the impossible becomes possible. Finally Rock returns to the present reuniting with Yuki Muto along with Seto Kaiba and the Pharaoh. Yuki, Mario, Peach and Luigi return to Port Prisma while Huey stays behind to contain the black paint and release it where it will not do any more harm in the process. Later, while a celebration is occurring at Port Prisma, Mario and Peach thanked Yuki Muto for saving the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach then states that she hopes that they learned their lesson this time, and comforts Mario when he laments Huey's disappearance. As Yuki and Mario parted ways, Huey is falling back into the Prisma Fountain going into deep sleep. Characters *Yuki Muto **Yami Yuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Muto's Metall *Yuki Muto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Yuki Muto's Heavy Mech Assault Dragon *Yuki Muto's Jelly-jiro *Yuki Muto's Jelly-san *Chaud *Higsby *Yai Ayanokoji *Mayl Sakurai *Haruka Hikari *Lan Hikari *Tory *Yahoot *Dex Oyama *Masa *Lord Wily *Count Zap *Mr. Match *Ms. Madd *Sal *Miyu *Glyde.EXE *MegaMan.EXE *GutsMan.EXE *Roll.EXE *FireMan.EXE *NumberMan.EXE *BombMan.EXE *Whackoman.EXE *MagicMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE *Dark Magician Knight.EXE *Raimei Ōtsutsuki (as the Goddess of the Ice Barrier) *Momoshiki Palpatine *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul von Schroeder *Vinsmoke Goji *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Sherry LeBlanc *Ria Tōjō *Yuki Vermillion *Susanoo Uzumaki *Huey *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Huey *Momiji Fujimiya *Kaede Kunikida *Azusa Matsudaira *Daitetsu Kunikida *Koume Sawaguchi *Ryoko Takeuchi *Sakura Yamazaki *Yoshiki Yaegashi *Mamoru Kusanagi *Murakumo Yagami *Wander *Sylvia *Solomon *Yugi *Joey *Tristan *Téa Gardner *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba *Yusei *Jack *Crow *Blitz *Nervin *Rally *Tank *Akiza *Toby Tredwell *Misty Tredwell *Carly *Greiger *Annie *Max *Karim *Isis *Mahad *Mana *Aknadin *Shada *Kisara *Salem Duel Monsters *Serenade the Melodious Diva *Schuberta the Melodious Maestra *Rainbow Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier {as Saint Susanoo; Rose Mary's Older Brother} *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician {evolved into Dark Sage} *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria {as Saint Raimei; Saint Susanoo and Rose Mary's Mother} *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl {as Leader of the Flavor Council} *Apple Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Kiwi Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Lemon Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge {as Rose Mary; Saint Susanoo's younger sister} *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3) {as the three headed Blue-Eyes slavic dragons} *Yamata Dragon {as the Supreme King Dragon Yamatano Orochi} *Warrior Lady of the Wasteland *Lady of Faith *Lunalight Tiger *Dryad *Kanan the Swordmistress *Supreme King Dragon Zarc {as the Evil Supreme Dragon King; Fusion form of the Five Great Guardian of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Insect Queen *Petit Moth *Larvae Moth *Cocoon of Evolution *Great Moth *Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth *Shooting Quesar Dragon {as the Great Crimson Dragon} *Stardust Dragon **Shooting Star Dragon **Majestic Star Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Life Stream Dragon *Blackwing Dragon *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu *Earthbound Immortal Cusillu *Earthbound Immortal Uru *Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua *Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu *Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua *Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca *Demise, King of Armageddon *Ruin, Queen of Oblivion *Odd-Eyes Dragon *Maiden with Eyes of Blue Star Slayer Monsters *Truth the Malefic *Sephylon of Time *Astro Meklord *Brunhilde the Ascendant *Dritte the Ascendant *Erste the Ascendant *Zweite the Ascendant *Musha King *Octomaru *Zura *Mibanyan *Kiku Teikoku *Metaurus Skywalker *Tukamukade *Micro Samurai *Techno Gekko *Mori *Masamune *Sadamitsu *Yamata Serpent *Doomdra *Yamata Serpent EXE *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV1 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV6 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV10 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV12 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV19 *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Metall *Puffer-Blimp *Beetle Bomb *Maggot Battle Tank *Jelly-san *Jelly-Mom *Jelly-jiro *Melon Moth Larva *Melon Moth (Male) *Melon Moth (Female) *Jedi Knight *Sith Lord *Sith Apprentice *Pilot Token *Five God Spider *Heavy Mech Phantom *Heavy Mech Shiki *Princess of the Rice Fields *Komodoconda *Yamata Leviathan *Moon Behemoth Battles Yuki Muto vs. Paul von Schroeder Participants *Yuki Muto *Paul von Schroeder Location *Death Egg Winners *Yuki Muto Trivia *This Episode is based on Paper Mario: Color Splash the Video Game for Wii-U. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon